curel world ch1-2
by gavking
Summary: it takes place in the walking dead universe and it has a cast of very killable characters


Chapter 1(robert's perspective): the beginning

AN/hi and welcome to a cruel world! In this comic I use "-" for any character actions and I throw some characters in a zombie thing set in the walking dead universe so I hope you enjoy and remember anyone and everyone can die at any second at any time!\\\

-I wake up alarm ringing- another school day -I get up and get dressed jeans blue shirt and green jacket i say bye to my mom as I leave getting on my bike riding to school I go through the day bored until lunch I walk outside of my 3rd period and saw my friends sitting at our lunch table tol (toll),usc(use sec), rose, and kin I first greeted rose she was wearing a purple t-shirt and black pants her red hair hanging over one of her red eyes- hey rosy -she looks up at me- hey how are you Robert -I smile- fine -I look to the others they know the crush I have on her they might tease me about that I go to the next person usc- hey usc -he looks away from tol- oh sup -he was wearing his signature black hoodie and grey pants with added black gloves- almost a month and we will be we not be freshmen anymore -I say with a smile he sighs and his black hair flops over his eyes looking away- emo -he looks back- nerd -I stare into his hair strands those brown eyes looking through me I continue to greet my friends tol sits there playing with his purple scarf- hey tolly -he stops and looks up- oh hey rob! -he smiles and hugs me the softness of his coat rubs my exposed arm his black sweats a weird mixture of colors for him he then sits back down next one kin sits there texting probably his girlfriend- hey kin -he looks up his grey hat covering his dark orange hair with his blue shirt and black pants- yo how are you today -I smile- fine you -he sighs- good I guess -I nod and sit down pulling out my laptop- time to game! -I spent the rest of lunch playing games I finish my last period and ride home lay on my bed and pass out I wake up normal morning alarm ringing- school -was my first thought I slumped out of bed and looked in the mirror I saw me a average male blonde blue eyes and no clothes I after seeing that I got dressed in a blue shirt green jacket and jeans- ugh another school dayyy -I got my backpack and hopped on my bike- ok Robert lets just get through today -I rode the about 5 blocks to the school I locked my bike and walk to my first class English I sat in my seat 24 other kids walking in and sitting down he walked to the front of the class- hello students I am sure as you all know we have a qu-in a instant the alarm goes off I recognize it as the alarm that goes off if someone entered the school over the intercom we all heard the voice of our student body president- this is not a drill go to a level 3 lockdown -the teacher rushed the 30 kids to the corner I was panicking sitting there not knowing what was going on I pulled my phone out and started to text my friends group chat- hey guys you know whats going on? -I look back up the lights were turned off the teacher seemed to be sweating some of the girls in the corner seem like they are about to cry my phone vibrates and I look down my friend kin responded- I saw some guy came in and pulled out a gun yelling "the end has come I will take you before they do!'' he started to run into the halls and fire don't know if anyone was hurt -my class was at the back of the school most likely the reason I did not hear his class is in the front my phone vibrated again my other friend tol posted- what is he talking about before who takes us? -I text- probs nothing he must just be some crazy guy -I look back up and realized that rose was sobbing I moved to her and tell her- hey come her -I spread my arms she enters it she was my friend and crush I could not let her cry- come on rosey we should be fine -I sigh my phone vibrating kin posted- guys the teacher peeked out the window and is not looking away and saying nothing im scared -I think about what he just posted and during my thoughts my phone vibrated kin again- he said that there was a crowd of people walking through the front gate of the school it looked like they were just shambling to the classes more and more are coming in he said -I start to panic again and hear yelling outside of the class door- fuck! There here *bam bam -gunshots went off then screaming that seemed to move away rose then started to cry as did a lot of other females some males panicking then we heard something hit the wall a weak hit from a hand it wat is sounded like then everyone hers something hitting the door like a pile of people trying to push it in my phone vibrated tol- fuck guys my teacher opened the door we heard hitting she looked through the window and she saw some kid with a gunshot she then opened it and then the kid she let in bitten in her neck the students ran out the back door they scattered im heading straight to Roberts class I am about there that crazy guy is running round and dropped his gun I am going to use it -I picked up rose- I think somethings going on fuck -looks at me- do you know whats going on? -I look at him stight in the eyes- yes -he walkes to me- tell me now

Status: kin: ? usc: ? tol: alive rose: alive rob: alive main characters dead: 0

Chapter 2 (tol's perspective): prey

-I had just picked up the hand gun and checked its shots- full clip that's good -I go back to running I have reached corner in a hallway I turn I hear screaming behind me I look back some kid from my class is being eaten alive by a few of these things I bolt to class and bang on the door- let me in its tol! -the door open mr. mass lets me in and closes it and locks it again- ok kids we need to find a escape from here look around and think we need a way out fast -the pounding on the door loudens I rush to Robert- I got 8 bullets if we make it to my dads house he has more guns I don't know what these things are but staying here is suicide -robert nods rose clinging to him- rose we can get out of this we need to just get out of here -robert says I then look around- if we go out the back door we just have turn the corner and we would be on the front or we can climb up on the sides there is a tree we climb on pauses- but we don't know whats there all of us can die -I think- the survival kit! looks to the bag in the corner it has food for the whole class for about 3 days a flare gun with 3 back up flares a pocket knife and other supplies- hmmmm we must hurry kids go bring the bag i will follow go -the students look at eachother and they move to the back door to the hall way moans coming from the corner the door they have to reach on the other side of the hall everyone moved to the door I was in front gun drawn Robert holding on to rose as they moved I opened the door on the left was the way to go further in the back of the school to the right was a way to the court yard to the entrance and where a semi fallen tree was strong enough to get someone up to the roof I headed to the right the teacher behind the crowd protecting the behind I peeked to the court yard I count about 10 of them I see some kids also on the roof I sigh and I tell the student behind me to relay the info to the teacher after a few seconds the student says- mr mass said we should distract them -I look up it was a little dark a flare might work -hey hand me the flare gun -the student nods and ask the kid with the bag they handed me the gun I aimed and shot the things shamble to it more come from corners to it I move there is about 50 yards between me and those things we move I move up the tree first the other class on the roof watching they cant reach us from the building there on I do notice kin in the class waving me down most of the class has moved up Robert and rose one of the finals up they move up when the flare runs out they stay there rose notices and starts to panic as they go a miss step brakes a branch she is hanging on the tree the things turning around and moving to us mr mass climbs up to the tree point I go to the same point as well and help her up and with the things closing in the three people combined is braking the tree mr mass jumps and makes it after it braking the things were already there at least the class made it I sigh my phone vibrates- hey tol where is usc -I remembered- oh fuck Robert whats usc period right now we need to get him -robert thinks- well he is on the left side he as world history -I think- what room -robert points at the other side of the school- 76 we could make it via the roof but getting up and down will be hard -I start my way to the room- take care of the class and rose talk to kin your gonna need to find a way to get to them -I hand him the flare gun- I will get him -I start to head over there follows- I cant let you go alone -I nod as we jump roof to roof finally from hear the almost non-stop screams of class mates dying we made it the class door cleared it seems they haven't spread to here yet -I look around and make my way down I make it down there are some bricks I can climb up with I go to the door and look inside the window and nock no one answered- its tol guys we have to hurry -I try to open the door its unlocked the lights were off but enough light to see in I look around- they left in a hurry without the survival kit -I pick up there survival kit- good thing every class has this -I make my way out the door usc waiting out sides on his knees I jump not noticing him he dose as well- what happened here usc -he stood up- every ran to the field it was a slaughter I came back for the kit good thing you got it where is everyone else -I smile- there with me up here -I point up to the roof I climb up the bricks and usc climbs after I look out in the field those things on there kness with meat piles I gaged but looked away we made our way back- they made it across Robert and rose waited for us- hey look who I -I was interrupted but the sound of the intercom coming on throughout the whole school and the streets around- hey if there are any students left I am sorry but this is for the best -it was the voice of the cray guy- I must call them all here the streets will not be as filled up and I will close the gate so none of those things get out -he laughed a little- if anyone is here find a way out I will do my a part -we all heard alarm going off the whole town must of heard the sound of the alarm from the front gate waves of waves of those things fall in trying to brake in the doors crys were heard more and more came soon the front half was flowing with the those things more and more came the hallways must be flooded student crys stop after a while I guess only us remained I look at Robert- lets get the fuck out of here -we moved to a spot where we can get to kin- kin! -I ran to him- your ok that's good -I smiled- so whats the plan out -kin looked at us- wait till the gates close the alarms will go off when they do then we just use this -he pulls rope from the survival kits and the hook making a grappling hook he ties it to the side we have to make our way to the side and get to the other side of the wall -I nod- the rest of the kids said they were better off eating the supplies from the kits they collected some kids got most of them from other classes they would probs survive for about 3 months if they moderate they will give us some we have about one month together -I sigh the alarm stops and the gate closes and the things had stop pouring in- lets do this -kin nods and throws the rope to a place in the wall it sticks- this should work now who goes first -I look around- I will -I sigh- lets just get this over with -I slowly shimmy my way there and get to the wall next kin then usc Robert climbed over rose hesitated but shimmyed I look to the rope- wait! -it was slipping I went o go grab it but before I could- zip! -roses screams were numb to me I could have just been faster Roberts voice yelling rose seemed distant- fuck


End file.
